Incorrecto
by JoshiCest
Summary: Su relación no era correcta, era aberrante. ¿Pero eso realmente les importa? Freecss-cest


No era un beso inocente, ninguno se reprimía. Ambos intensamente compartían caricias con sus lenguas, y un que otro resoplido escapaba de alguno.

Si se separaban, era sólo para tomar aire y continuar, con más pasión y desenfreno. Pero uno de ellos dudaba, muy sutil. No de sí, sino por él.

—Gon… —susurró suave al alejarse tenuemente—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? —habló contra sus labios, aún rozándolos y haciéndole cosquillas.

Gon no comprendió al principio, aquella rara pregunta lo desconcertó. Pero luego de unos segundos pensando llegó a una conclusión, y asintió, aún ruborizado. Debe admitir que esa pregunta no fue muy agradable, le ofendía que Ging dudase. Estaba bien para él, no le importaba el resto, ni el hecho de que Ging era su padre.

—Ging… Te deseo —estas palabras ya las dijo antes, y Ging, de nuevo se estremeció con ellas—. Realmente… Te quiero… ¿Tú a mí no? —sonó realmente tan triste, que Ging no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Y sus ojitos cristalinos y lindos frente a él le hicieron sentir tantas cosas, verlos tristes no le gustaba para nada. Y su pregunta también lo ofendió. ¿Acaso Gon dudaba de su amor por él?

—Mocoso… —tomó un tanto brusco sus mejillas, apretándolas un poco y mirando a un Gon sorprendido directo a los ojos—. Te deseo como no tienes idea. Te quiero conmigo, y sólo conmigo.

Se acercó mucho más, con su ceño fruncido aparentemente molesto, aflojando su agarre y poco a poco ablandando su semblante, notando a Gon ruborizarse aún más, y sus ojos brillar ante sus palabras. Alejó sus manos de su rostro, sólo para después pasarlas a la espalda del menor y atraerlo bruscamente hacia sí.

Gon abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por un momento, sólo para luego de unos segundos, cerrarlos y pasar sus brazos lentamente por la espalda de Ging. Sumió su rostro en el pecho de Ging, respirando profundamente, llevándose el aroma de su padre plácidamente.

—¿Y por qué dudas?

—No quiero arrastrarte.

Gon no lo entiende. Ging no desea corromperlo. No desea que Gon sea parte de algo tan terrible como una relación de ese tipo con su propio padre. Gon no entiende por qué amarlo resulta tan malo.

—Gon, eres mi hijo, no es correcto.

Y aunque su voz fueran susurros a su oído, era firme. Y Gon cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, y afianzó su abrazo. No quería que le dijera algo como eso. Ser su hijo no significa no poder amarlo como lo hace ahora.

—No importa, yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Y continuó diciendo una y otra vez esas palabras, y Ging entreabrió sus labios y sus ojos se dilataron. La voz de Gon se quebraba cada vez más, y aun así no dejó de repetir que lo quería. Aunque ahora estuviera llorando, entre sollozos continuaba hablando. Ging se sentía fatal. No quería escucharlo llorar, y si él era la causa, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

—Gon… Gon, está bien, yo… —y no pudo hablar más, Gon repentinamente se irguió y lo miró con su cara llorosa.

—¡Yo te amo, papá!

Y abrió grandes sus ojos. Sus ojos brillaron. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago se revolvió tan placenteramente… No podía decir algo ahora.

Impulsivamente, Gon abrazó el cuello de Ging, rodeándolo con sus piernas también y halándolo hacia atrás, haciéndolo terminar sobre sí. Ging alcanzó a apoyarse en sus antebrazos, mirando a Gon bajo él, aún lloriqueando un poco.

—T-te quiero… —dijo de nuevo, más débil pero no menos sincero.

Y Ging supo, que a Gon le importaba tan poco como a él, que los demás no lo aceptaran. Que sólo quería estar con él, no importa el resto.

Ging acarició una de las mejillas de Gon, apartando las lágrimas con sus dedos, para finalmente tomarla y besar sus labios tiernamente. Saboreó sus lágrimas, aquellas que pasaron por sus labios, que se atrevieron a tocarlos.

Gon cesó su llanto por un momento, cerrando sus ojos, sin moverse, sólo sintiendo esa tierna caricia en su boca.

—Gon… ¿Realmente no te importa lo que los demás dirán? ¿El cómo te mirarán? ¿Que lo nuestro sea un pecado?

Y obtuvo su respuesta, cuando Gon lo atrajo hacia sí, sólo para abrazarlo, sin deshacer el agarre con sus brazos y piernas. Gon sólo quería estar con él. Daba igual que tan mal lo vieran. Para él era bueno, porque se sentía bien, porque no lastimaba a nadie

Ging sonrió ladinamente.

—Sólo te advierto… —Lentamente, deslizó el cierre de la chaqueta ajena, mientras susurraba a su oído—. Si te arrepientes, no te dejaré ir.


End file.
